scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pirate's Cove
Pirate's Cove is the 4th level in Scooby-Doo! And The Infinity Gem Walkthrough In the first cutscene the gang is drving past a by with a pirate ship docked in it. The mayor calls them and says the Infinity Gem is locked in a chest somewhere on Skullbeard's Pirate Ship. Follow the trail of dog tags to the cuerator's office and enter. You should have 5 dog tags. Talk to a woman wearing a green suit. The next cutscene will start. The cuerator, Analice Mauvis is upset because the ship is going to be destroyed. The ship is haunted by Skullbeard's ghost. Velma say they have to investagate. Exit the office and go to the bay. There you will see the first villain of the level sea urchins. After defeating them, follow the trail to the lighthouse. You will now have 15 dog tags. Enter the lighthouse and the next cutscene will start. The lighthouse keeper Skippy Peters is angered having to work the lighthouse and swab the ship. He storms off. Climb up the stairs of the lighthouse and change to Velma. Crack the code to turn on the light of the lighthouse. A clue will pop out of the light, a key for staff members. After finding the clue 2 electrical ghosts will appear. Defeat them and climb back down the stairs. Exit the lighthouse. Outside speak to a man wearing a diving suit. In the cutscene he says his name is Skipper, Skippy's son. He hates the beach and would much rather explore the mountains. He is the diving instructor. Daphne sighs and thinks he's cute. He dives back into the water and Skullbeard pops out of the lighthouse. The chase will start in the lighthouse. Avoid swinging anchors and sea urchins. If you hit them you will lose half a life. If you get hit by a swinging electrical wire you will lose 1 heart. Follow the trail of dog tags to the pirate ship. Enter. Inside skeleton pirates, 4 of them, will attack you. Defeat them and grab the clue, a nametag that says Peters. Go further in the ship and defeat 10 electrical ghosts and 20 sea urchins. The next cutscene will start and a bomb will explode on the ship and split it in half, splitting the gang up too. You can only be Shaggy or Scooby and get out of the ship as fast as you can. If ocean water touches you you will lose a heart. You only have 5 minutes to escape. On the stern grab the 3rd clue, a key to the lighthouse. Also, you will find the chest containing the Infinity Gem. After escaping you should have 30 dog tags. Go to the lighthouse and climb up the stairs. In the next cutscene, Shaggy and Scooby see Skullbeard climb through a lighthouse window. Follow him out and chase him to the very top of the lighthouse. He will disappear. He leaves a clue, a brochure for Rocky Mountain. The next cutscene, the gang reunites. In the boss battle you sword fight Skullbeard. During the battle, villains will randomly come in. Now it's time to choose who did it. Choose between Analice Mauvis, Skippy Peters, Skipper Peters. Choose Skipper. It is Skipper, he wanted to scare away his dad so they could move to the Rocky Mountains. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby cheers "Arrrgh!" The next location appears on the Infinity Map. An Abandoned Factory. Suspects -Analice Mauvis -Skippy Peters -Skipper Peters Clues -Key to the Ship -"Peters" Nametag -Lighthouse Key -Brochure Villains -Sea Urchins(half a heart) -Electrical Ghosts(2 hearts) -Skeleton Pirates(2 hearts) -Skullbeard(boss)(5 hearts) Trivia